The Warriors Fiction Story
by Slackers-R-Us93
Summary: Fiction story based on the movie The Warriors. A lot of elements from the movie are used and some are changed here and there
1. Spraypaint and Hotdogs

**It was just us that night. Me, Rembrant and Vermin. Cowboy decided to go soldier with Snow so our usual 4's a party was just a 3 crowd. Would've liked it if he had come along, though. Playing keep-away with his hat was something Vermin and I enjoyed and Rembrant just loved to watch. Rembrant was new, so he was getting used to everyones behaviors. He's a shy, sweet kid, but Jesus he had mad skills with the street paint. Not so much of a brawler, but he can take care of himself. Vermin on the other hand is basically our muscle in case we run into trouble going out. You never ever roam Coney Island by yourself. Especially when you got annoying Destroyer drunks that live next turf and love to come crashing and banging on yours. But for the most part, they arent too big of a problem. They're a bunch of pussy wimps anyway, as Ajax would call them.  
"Sheesh, look at this." Vermin said, pointing to a Destroyer burner that had been so respectively tagged over our Warriors 5 layer throw-up.  
"Is it fresh?" Rembrant asked, pulling some spray out of his tan messanger bag which he carries with him everywhere.  
"Doubt it," I replied, feeling the dry wall."Havn't been back here to check in a while."  
"Rembrant, you go fix that shit an' we'll go grab some hotdogs or somethin'." Vermin said. "We'll be by the meat market."  
"Alright." he replied, not turning to look as his hand waved red paint against blue and loved hotdogs so he'll usually eat about three of them when we pass a food stand. But four for a dollar wasn't bad at all so we could get as many as we had money for is we wanted to.  
"It's a bit chilly for July don't you think, 'Tasha?" Vermin asked me, giving Wally the hotdog man two singles.  
"Today's only the First, though."  
"Exactly. It was June yesterday, so it's a bit cold."  
"Maybe you should wear a shirt under your vest, then."  
"Don't got one."  
"Lame excuse!" I laughed and took four hotdogs in my arms.  
"Yeah, well, you ain't gotta wear one."  
Vermin and I sat at a near by wooden lunch table and laid the food down. At that moment, he really bummed me out. It wasn't the fact I didn't **_have _**to wear a Warrior vest, oh no. I was **_forbidden_** to wear one.  
My oldest brother Luther is Warlord of a gang called The Rogues whose turf is Hell's Kitchen in Manhattan. That was the only reason I was a former Rogue. The way my brotherdid things was too much for me, killed a fucking cop for Christ's sake. For Fun!So I left and ended up lost in the Big C.I. Vermin rescued me from getting mugged by a Destroyer and was allowed by the Warriors Warlord Cleon to stay in their hangout. I'm not an official Warrior, but I'm expected to act like it and soldier when needed if I am to continue living with them. Plus, I was female, and the Warriors didn't want any civil wars concerning women in an all male gang.  
Dispite Vermin's remark, he's the only one I'm real close to. Except for Ajax, who used to flirt with me all the damn time, cocky rude lady's man that he is. Once he figured out that I'd never in a million years sleep with him, we would just hang out at Twiggy's Bong Shop sometimes and smoke up and talk about life and shit. He's real different on the inside and out.  
After cramming a second hotdog in his mouth, Vermin asked me to go see if Rembrant was ****finished with the tag and why I hadn't touched my food.  
"Not that hungry. You can have it."  
Tonight was some world famous thing where the Ringling Brothers Circus would performalong ****the Coney Island boardwalk so it was pretty shoulder to shoulder as I tried to find Rembrant. Finally, I pushed past every freakazoid in my way and found him still spraying the wall.  
"Take long enough?" I laughed and stood next to him.  
"I'm experimenting with different shapes and fonts to come up with a new tag. Better then our usual ones," Rembrant said in his Puerto Ricain accent. "I'm getting bored with the ones I've been using. Need something new.  
Rembrant searched his bag for more spray, pulling out all kinds of trash and old food wrappers and things. "Looks like you need more paint, too." I said, picking up some of his trash and tossing it in a bin nearby.  
"Yeah, I know." he replied, dropping and kicking the spray can.  
"Well, Vermin's got some 'dogs if you're hungry, come on."**

**"Sounds good" Rembrant said and turned to walk with me.  
"Ever been to a circus before?" I asked him.  
"Only once when I was little with my step mom. Havn't gotten around to go, you know?"  
"They've got some circus down by the beach and boardwalk if you wanna go check it out."  
"Nah, not really."  
"Why not?"  
"I really don't know. I guess I'd rather remember it the way I did when I was a kid."  
"Yeah, I feel you."  
We made our way back to the table and Rembrant picked up a hotdog.  
"Holy crap, how many did you guys buy?" he asked.  
"Around eight." Vermin replied, picking up a fourth one. " 'Tasha didn't want hers, so I ate it."  
"On second thought, I'm kinda hungry now." I said, eating one.  
"Well, I think it's best if I turn in for tonight, you guys." Vermin anounced.  
"Aww, what for?" Rembrant asked.  
"I gotta get up early and go with Swan and Fox to scout out this new area. Somethin' to do with Cyrus and the Riffs meeting on the Fourth."  
"Oh, yeah, what about that?" I asked. "Is it still on?"  
"I don't know. Maybe that's what we're gonna find out."  
The Gramercy Riffs were the biggest and most well known gang in New York. Everyone says their leader Cyrus is some big fuckin' hot shot. He's having some meeting up in the Bronx on the Fourth of July in Van Cortlant Park where every gang in the city's gonna be there. Apparently there's a 'general truce' that's supposed to keep everyone from each gang from wreckin' eachother while we're there. Nine reps from each gang, no weapons. Little shaky if you ask me.  
"Now, how long are you two going to stay out?" Vermin asked. leaning his arm on the table."I don't wanna get in trouble for not watchin youself somethin' happens."  
"We're just going to find a paint dealer so Rembrant can finish his burner then I guess we'll head home." I said, turning to Rembrant. "Right?"  
"Yeah. Right." he replied. Vermin shrugged and lifted himself off the table. "Ok, then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." he said and walked away. **

**"Stay out of trouble, you hear?" he yelled.  
"Mind yourself, too!" I yelled back as he turned the corner out of sight.  
****"Ready to go?" Renbrant asked, giving the last hotdog to a bum sitting by a ring-toss booth.  
"Yeah." I said getting up. "Vermin's a worry-wort ain't he?" I said to Rembrant as we ****walked past people.  
"Just lookin out for us," he replied. "You never know what could happen if you're not careful."  
"Yeah, but we're just gonna go get some damn paint. I mean, how much trouble could we run into?" **


	2. Trouble

**"We're just going to get some damn paint. How much trouble could we get into?"**

**  
I spoke too soon. Rembrant and me walked inot the crowded street to find Beansie and Virgil's little junkie bitch L.C., Destroyer Lieutenets. "Oh, Shit!" I said, grabbing Rembrant and pulling him behind a building. **

**"What do we do now?" he asked. "We smash their heads in, thats what." I replied, anger building up in my chest. "They know better then to bop on our side of Coney. Come on." "No, wait!" he said grabbing my shoulder. "They're probably stronger than we are, you know that! And they might be packin'! Vermin told us to stay out of trouble, remember?" I couldnt stand what I was hearing. "If they get away with that, they'll think they can do it all the time! Do you want our rep beaten to shit?" "Course not! But lets just run home an' tell Cowboy and Snow, they'll take care of em'. It's their job tonight." In one ear and out the other. I followed Beansie and L.C. to a place where not very many people were. Rembrant ended up following me eventually. That's just the way he is. "Look who dicided to show their pussy colors on our turf," I said and they turned around. "Geek and Freakazoid! What you think you doin'?" L.C. laughed. "Two little Warriors, one with no colors, gonna stop us? This some kind of joke?" "Yeah, and you're the punchline. Now get the fuck off our turf or we'll have to show you out!" I said, stepping closer. L.C.'s face was pale as a ghost with deep sunken junkie eyes which made me sick. "Hey Rembrant, think these fools escaped from the circus. Should we send em' back?" Rembrant finally got the courage to step up with me. "Depends if they want em' after we're done." Beansie and L.C. laughed themselves to tears. "You ain't shit! Bring it on suckas!" At that moment I lept onto L.C. punching and beating him as hard as i could. Rembrant grabbed Beansie to keep him from jumping me and they started going at it. "Son of a Bitch.....!" L.C. mumbled under his breath as I shoved my knee hard into his stomache. He grabbed my hair from the back and smashed my head against the brick wall. Blood dripped from it and the pain was obvious. My vision was impared and I couldn't function at all. "You Warriors are dead tonight!" I heard L.C. yell, picking me up and staring into my face. Suddenly his expressions changed and he dropped me. "No way.....its a chick!" Beansie stopped and let go of Rembrant who wasn't doing well either, but in better shape then me, and laughed. "Cleon lets some pussy soldier?! What's wrong with his head?" "Let them go, man, we gotta tell Virgil his shit!" They laughed and walked away from us as my face was pressed against the cool cracked ground and I heard Rembrant running towards me. "Tasha! Tasha, you ok?" **

**I would have responded except I happened to black out at that particular moment. Next thing I know I can see colored shapes slowly taking form of a person looking at me concerned. It was Vermin, of course, freaking out. "Oh, thank Christ you're ok! Fuck I thought you was done for!" Rembrant, Fox and Cleon were standing next to me as well. I sat up and looked at Cleon, who wasnt ****exactly pleased. "Warlord........Rembrant and me.......Destroyers....tried to stop them...." "Slow down, Blood. Rembrant told us the story. We're on our way to take care of Virgil and those fools for good." 'Then I'm coming with you..." "You do what I say and I say you not stir up trouble!" he yelled. "You never make a move like that without me saying so! You could have been killed!" "Defending my home, Warlord! Ain't that what a soldiers supposed to do?" "You are to leave the bopping to us and report back what you see and hear! That is your job! Now you are going to stay here while we gone and if you ever do something like this again, you will no longer be welcome here! Is that understood?" I paused and layed my head back on the couch. "Yes Warlord....." "Good. Fox, Rembrant, Vermin, lets go." One by one they headed for the door, Vermin patting my shoulder before leaving, and left me behind. The only thing I could hear was the sounds of sirens and people outside of our Coney Island hangout. It wasn't much, but its quite comfortable with brothers to keep you company. But now I was alone, and I felt betrayed by my surroundings. I started thinking about Luther and my real family. Well, the Rogues were my family. We never remembered having a mother and father. Thatnever really bothered me, though. I had brothers I could count on. At least, I used to. Whenever I think about Luther nowadays I cry to myself. I couldn't tell you how close we were. Sometimes I wonder if he still thinks about me. His mind is so warped who knows what he thinks now. But I do miss him. I missed him so much at this particular moment I cried as hard as I could. Ajax thinks that crying is for pussys, but I know that everytime I do cry, there's always someother bopper in this city crying with me. That way, I never truely feel alone.**


End file.
